


Fallout New Vegas: Dimensional Tournament

by Rnij



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnij/pseuds/Rnij
Summary: Welcome to the Super Smash Bro's Multiverse Tournament! A competition that invites only the toughest, smartest, cutest, famous fighters from across multiple versions of reality, and they're all better than here! Guess what, Courier? You've been invited! Take part in brutal 1v1 matches or a chaotic free for all, it doesn't really matter! What does matter is that your here, and your going to have to survive the chaos that is living with other people in a giant mansion. But hey, you've fought in a war, so no sweat! It's not like you haven't dealt with normal life once in a while!...Oh...right...You haven't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I've reached the bottom of the barrel haven't I? This terrible idea of mine has been given words. It has been begun.
> 
> By god, what have I done?

If one could describe New Vegas and the Mojave as a whole, the term most people use would be "Hell on Earth." That's not to say that it's the worse place to live in the wasteland once known as the United States of America, but it still was a pretty terrible to live. That would mostly be due to the numerous Raiders, Junkies, Cannibals, Rapists, Hostile Wildlife, rampaging robots, Legionnaires still hanging around, or a mix of all of the above. Just because all of those threats were around and potentially causing Murder (or Insanity, or enslavement, or being eaten Alive, or incineration, disease, rape, kidnapping, infection, injury, etc) didn't mean that there wasn't some semblance of order. Far from it, the Mojave was one of the few places in America that had a central government under the New California Republic...only in theory.

Technically the NCR was in control, but due to their entire military forces being spread thin for many years and the political turmoil/strife/disagreements going on in the capital of the government, the NCR didn't really have much control over the entirety of the Mojave. In practical terms, the (reluctant) protector of the Mojave was staying around even though he didn't really want to. This man was (in)famous for his many exploits and adventures he had over the years. His legend started with his death, or rather near death. Most people don't survive two bullets to the head and being buried 10 feet under a shallow grave, but Courier Six was not most people. Courier Six was the one who single-handedly changed the fate of the Mojave. He was the one to uncover Benny's plot (and also shoot him in the face. Multiple Times. With Benny's own gun) and retrieve the platinum chip. He was the one who decided who would rule the Mojave, he was the one who assassinated Caeser in his own fort with a .45 to the skull. He was the one who discovered the Secrets of the Sierra Madre, the one who crushed the white legs in Zion, the one who would warden the Big Empty, and the one to walk the Divide' Lonesome Road. Courier Six had done these things and so much more. He truely was a walking tale.

So what was he doing right now?

Getting drunk off of his ass.

The usual.

"I swear to god Six, you don't get out of my bar in 5 minutes I'm gonna shove my power fist where it don't shine." The Bartender hollered to the Courier. Six's face was planted straight onto the bar, drink in hand. His Duster was stained with whiskey, his sandy brown hair wild and skewed about. He slowly looked up, exposing his sun-bleached skin and hazel eyes. Even with his complete drunkenness, one could tell he still had some form of cognitive function. "Quit cuttin me off~" Six responded, his voice slurring slightly as he glared at his server. "Six, I'm serious. I'm closin shop right now. I don't care if your my personal messiah, I'm kicking your ass out."

"Fiiiine. Here's my tab." Six grunted as he threw him a bag of bottlecaps. 200 in total. "Dick." He whispered to himself as he walked out and put on his helmet. The helmet of the Elite Riot Gear Ranger's had become his personal symbol, his motif if you will. When people saw the red eye's of that helm glare at them, they knew they were either saved, or screwed.Â 

Of course, walking down a street in Westside at 11:00 pm was never a smart decision for anyone. Anyone with a brain knew this, Six knew this, the guy trailing Six knew this. Of course, he didn't know that he was dealing with the Courier at this current moment, so Six had a potential element of surprise with him. He headed towards an alleyway, make it easier for him in case he needed to pull out a shotgun. Of course, the guy was still following him, seemed to either be a junkie too fucking high to think straight or someone who probably deserved what was coming to him. Six thought the later.Â 

Six stopped when he heard the click of a 9mm handgun on the back of his helmet. Seem's the guy hadn't recognized him yet. "Listen up fucker, you can either drop everything you got, or I'll make ya drop. Either way's fine by me." Judging from what he saying, he thought he was going up against someone else.Â 

"Listen...you really don't want this right now." Six spoke lazily. His hand slowly went for his 45. Auto, making sure to not let the thug notice him. "Yeah? Ya think so?"

"Yeah."

"Hehehehe...tough guy thinks I can't handle him...listen here you little sh-" The thug didn't get to finish as he was interrupted with a gunshot and felt a hollow point round enter and pass through his stomach. He fell, hacking up blood and clutching his stomach. "Wha-how the hell...shit..." Now he knew. He saw the eyes. The Courier aimed the smoking pistol, A Light Shining in Darkness, straight at the other's face. "Anyone else with you? Don't answer, I already know. 6 guy's, right?"

"Y-you'll never kill us all."

"Heard that one before." Six fired, blowing the head to pieces. Six sighed before holstering the pistol. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. His motion tracker was going wild, 6 people advancing quickly.. Probably a few one's with bats or clubs or whatever, the others hanging about in the back shooting. Same old, Same old. Six pulled out (one of) his (many) rifle(s), All American. He got this gun so long ago, he hardly remembered at time when he didn't have it with him. It had been so long.Â 

He stepped out of the alleyway, already aiming at the idiots charging him. Just as he thought, 4 guy's charging, two in the back with guns. Who would've thought? He quickly fired, dropping two of them almost immediately. He then fired 3 shots at another, this time hitting their kneecaps. He left this one alive, for later. He ignored the screams of pain as he ducked for cover from the hail of gunfire from the remaining 3. Seems like one of them changed to a gun. Fantastic. He didn't have time for this. He began to blind fire, to scare and disorient them. Then he leapt out of cover, activating V.A.T.S. Time slowed to a crawl as he saw percentages and statistics for his shot. Fun fact, Pipboy tech and V.A.T.S were connected to his central nervous system, allowing for his reaction time to be quick enough to use the systems. It also allowed him to store his shit in the Pipboy because of sciency mumbo jumbo or something like that. He didn't really know.Â  He also didn't care at the particular moment, he just wanted to kill these morons. And kill them he did. Three shots fired in less that .7 of a second. Three bodies fell to the ground. Easy.

A moan from his side. Right, he forgot about the last one. He stepped towards the man on the ground, his kneecaps no longer...existing. "W-W-Why?"

"You started it." Six responded before firing. He then stepped away from the corpse and re-atomized his rifle. He needed to get some rest, sleep off this hangover. Of course, that was his plan all along. He made his way back to Vegas, to the Lucky 38.

His poorboy rumbled as he entered the gates to Vegas. It notified him of a Signal he was picking up. Something similar to this happened to him before, when he was dealing with Ulysses. It also sent him...a letter?Â 

_Your Pip-Boy has picked up a signal that seems designated towards you and you alone. It shows coordinates and has a description:_

_Please open your Invitation. All the necessary Information will be inside._

_Master Hand_

_The message is signed, "Super Smash Bros Ultimate."_

What the hell was this? Invitation? Six had no clue. As he entered the Lucky 38 and walked through the lobby, he tuned his Pipboy to the Notes section, and began to read as he went straight to his room.

Â 

 _Dear Fighter or dinosaur, dragon, bounty hunter, plumber, knight, princess, entrepreneur, retro character, puffball, king, mercenary, goddess, angel, demonic doppelganger, geneticallyÂ created monster, Pokemon, animal, Witch, Inkling, Robot, Boxer, Explorer, Doctor, Secret Agent, Monster Hunter, Homeowner, Wandering Warrior, Wrestler, Thief, Plant, or whatever you are._ Â 

_Congratulations! You have been handpicked to take part of the most renowned and high skill tournaments across the multiverse! Super Smash Brothers! Super Smash Brothers, as said earlier, is a tournament organized and run by the creator and destroyer duo, Master and Crazy Hand! You, contestant, have been chosen to not only take part of this battle, but also to representÂ your universe as a whole!_

_If you wish to participateÂ (You will. You have little choice), follow our easy instructions!_

  1. _Get plenty of rest! You got a long day tomorrow now that you've read this letter!_
  2. _Â Follow the coordinates sent to you. You must reach the exact location. The location you must travel to for your pickup will be in close proximity to you. Around a 30 minute walk._
  3. _Once you see your transportation, board. Your transportation will be a large bus with our personal Logo emblazonedÂ on the sides.Â_
  4. _Once you have arrived to your destination, exit your transport and approach the building in front of you. A fellow smasher will open it for you.Â Â_
  5. _Â Tell the smasher you meet that you were invited by Master Hand and show them your invitation. They will then direct you to the Director, who will conduct a final interview and get all your affairs in order.Â_



_Please remember to pack all things you deem necessary with you for the trip. You'll be gone for a while!_

_See you tomorrow Smasher!_

Â 

...Oookay. Six had seen many crazy things in his life. Ranging from abandoned casinos haunted by shambling corpses, to potential aliens (He hadn't been feeling well that day when he saw that crashed ship. He think's he was hallucinating. All he knows is that he killed them and he thought he got an alien blaster but it turned out to be a Gauss rifle 30 minutes later after he got better) and even having his brain removed and replaced by a machine (he got it back. But not after giving it a stern talking too). But...this?Â 

Six sighed as he hopped into bed. He'll check this out, he supposed. He'll prepare for this tomorrow, follow what it says. If it was some practical joke by someone, he'll shoot them dead. Like normal. He liked normal.

* * *

Six grumbled as he stood in place, tapping his foot. He'd left early in the morning, 5 hours of sleep did not make Courier Six happy. He was a man who liked sleep. Sleep was good. Sleep made everything better. Of course, a lack of sleep made everything worse, but that was a given. Six stuffed his hands in the pockets of the Elite Riot gear. He decided to wear his signature armor today, make a good impression. Of course, it was both sturdy and stylish, so if this was an ambush or something like that, he had significant protection. He also made sure to pack everything he had. Weapons, ammo, food, supplies, clothes, his toothbrush, whatever. All of that was stuffed into the duffel bag he had over his shoulder.Â 

Of course, there was the potentiality that the letter was legit. Which made it annoying that he'd been waiting for more than 2 hours! Where was this Bus? Six was about to call it quits and just go home when he heard out from the distance...a honk? There it was. A bus. A bright yellow bus. Working. Six had to take his helmet off momentarily and rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly. No, he was not seeing things. This was real.

 _'Okay, so the letter was real. Good to know.'Â Â_ He thought as he stepped aboard. He didn't get a good look at the driver as he headed to his seat, but swore that he looked like some turtle thing. Must be the lack of sleep. He sat down on one of the many seats and took a breath. This was actually happening. He was unsure to be honest, but also kinda excited. So far, the letter had told the truth. So there was an interdimensional fighting tournament. This was actually happening.Â 

"Hold on back there, we're taking off!" The driver said from up front. "Thing's ll'be a tad weird, but y'all get used to it." The man's accent was thick, and he sounded like he was speaking gibberish but somehow Six was able to understand him. Weird. Soon, everything went dark. Not that Six was knocked out, no he was fine. Just that outside turned dark and the lights seemed to be dimmed. Six sighed as he looked down at his pipboy, reading the letter one last time.

"Hrmm...um...Excuse me...Do you have a second?" Someone asked him. Again it sounded like gibberish but Six knew what they were saying. What was up with that. Six looked up...and was mentally fractured at the sight of a anthropomorphic blue cat talking to him.Â 

"AH WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!"

**XXX**

He shuddered as he stepped off the bus. He didn't want to talk about the cat. Not at all. Did not happen, ever. As the bus drove away he double checked his pip-boy for instructions. Sure enough, he was standing in the walkway of a large...what was this building? It was about the size of the Ultra Lux! And that was a casino! This couldn't be a house!

Six began walking down the path, duffel bag in hand. His Helmet was being held under his left arm and his pistol was in the holster. The walk was quick, but halfway through he tripped over something.Â 

"Pika Pika!" The thing cried out. Six looked down on what he hit and saw a large yellow rat. About the size of a giant rat back home. Except this one was a bit smaller, skinnier for sure. Was yellow and...strangely adorable. Huh. It ran away rather quickly, fast enough that he had a hard time keeping eye contact on it as it sprinted away. "Little critter sure is fast." He muttered to himself before knocking on the door.Â 

*Knock Knock Knock*

10 seconds passed before the door opened. "Can I-a Help-a you?" The...person said behind the door. He was short, about 5 feet tall. His entire body was strange, like it was animated. He had a large build and a big fat nose and mustache. His eyes were blue. He wore blue overalls over a red suit, and had a hat with an "M" on it., with big white gloves on and brown shoes. He spoke with an accent. He looked like a plumber

"Hey, I was told to come here for the...Battle tournament?"

"Super Smash-a Brothers." The man replied, before raising his eyebrow questioningly. "Do you have an Invitation?"

"Uhh...yeah. Right here." He tuned his Pip-boy to the letter from yesterday and showed the screen to the red man. The plumber narrowed his eyes as he read over the invitation. Why was Six feeling nervous all of a sudden?

"Everything seems to be-a in Order!" The man suddenly became joyful, and eagerly shook Six's hand. "Welcome to Super Smash-A Brothers! I'm-a Mario!"

"Courier Six." He chuckled at Mario's raised eyebrow. "Don't ask." Thankfully, the plumber didn't. Instead, he led him straight into the mansion, telling him that he'll take Six straight to Master Hand. Mario gave a quick rundown of the Tournament and the "Smash Mansion" as it were. The Smash Ultimate Tournament was the 5th Smash Brothers to be held across the multiverse, and the largest to date. Bringing back all the previous contestants before, it was destined to the be the biggest tournament of all time. With over 70 fighters in the brawl, they would partake in battles for the crowd and would be representing the world they came from. Mario said he came from the "Mushroom Kingdom" alongside several others, including his Brother, Girlfriend and her Cousin, Rival, Archnemesis, Loyal Steed, Son of his arch enemy, and a plant. Six questioned the last one. "Where-a do you come from, Six? What do you-a do?"

"Well...not much of a place, I suppose."

"I'm-a all ears!"

"Well...it's a irradiated Hellhole that went to shit a long time before and I only live in a certain part of it. It's my job to help people survive in a land where the only rules are kill or be killed, and no matter what I can't save everyone from the horrors and atrocities that live in the nuclear wasteland."

"...Oh...That's-a...nice."

"You don't have to sugar-coat it." Thankfully Mario didn't bring it up again. They just kept walking. Six was curious on why the mansion seemed to abandoned. He hardly had seen any people except a few blue haired people (He did a double take on the blue hair. He didn't get to introduce himself before being dragged away by Mario, The little guy was surprisingly strong). So he asked why. The plumber told him that most people were watching a match right now between Samus Aran, an space bounty hunter, Roy, the Blazing Lion, Mewtwo, the Genetically created Pokemon, and Young Link, the time traveling Hero (He didn't know WHO the hell those people were) Mario then said that after everything was sorted out with Master Hand, he'd be announced to everyone during dinner.

Great. He could hardly wait to be shown like a new puppy in front of strangers.  
"Here we are, Master-a Hand's office!" Mario exclaimed as he pointed to a large door. It had the smash logo on it and everything, even a photo of some man called 'Our Lord Sakurai'. "I'll a see-a you around!" Mario then hopped away, literally. He jumped. Pretty far actually, Six was impressed. He turned his attention back to the door, breathing before opening it. He stepped into the office, and immediately was shook up and down by the hand by a...giant hand. "WELCOME COURIER SIX! I AM MASTER HAND, DIRECTOR OF THIS TOURNAMENT!"

"Y-you were the one who sent the invite?" Six stuttered as he was continuously shaken up and down, back and forth by this giant hand. "INDEED! IT IS WITH GREAT HONOR THAT I WELCOME THE FIRST REPRESENTATIVE FROM FALLOUT!

"What?"

"JUST A NICKNAME I HAVE FOR YOUR WORLD. COME, SIT!" Master hand finally let go of him and floated behind his desk and somehow sat down. Six began to question his sanity, but followed regardless. He sat in front of the desk on the chair provided, and it was surprisingly comfortable all things considered. "NOW, TO GET TO THE MATTER AT HAND. ME AND MY BROTHER HAVE HIGH HOPES FOR YOU COURIER SIX. NOT ONLY ARE YOU REPRESENTING A NEW WORLD IN THE TOURNAMENT, YOU ARE ALSO REPRESENTING A CHANCE FOR OTHER HIGH RISK WORLDS TO JOIN THE SMASH BROTHERS TOURNAMENT!"

"Say what now?"

"WHAT I MEAN IS THAT IF YOU PROVE SUCCESSFUL, MORE FIGHTERS FROM WORLDS AS RADICALLY DIFFERENT AS YOUR'S WILL FOLLOW! BUT THAT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER RIGHT NOW, WHAT MATTER'S IS YOUR CONTRACT! ISABELLE?" Master Hand called. Immediately the door opened to reveal a stack of papers being carried by someone very short. It seemed to be a female, considering her feminine grunt as she plopped her papers down on the desk. "Here you are Mr. Master Hand! I also took care of all the other work too, such as dealing with food shortage, weapon cleaning, plumbing, new pay raises for the Mii workers and some more Anti-Waluigi precautions to keep him off the roster and on the assist trophies." Turns out this "Isabelle" was a small, yellow, dog person. Six was...questioning his entire mental state. Then again, he assumed that he would be doing this for the perceivable future from now on.Â 

"Uh...Hi."

"Hello, I'm Isabelle! Secretary to Master Hand and a fellow fighter!" The dog person smiled as she spoke. 'That was...strangely adorable' Six mused to himself as Isabelle began to lay out his contract. As the two of them began to explain what he would be doing here and rules/regulations/accommodations/blah blah blah, Six began to have his mind wander. He was honestly excited to take part of this. A tournament to prove he was the best of the best,Â  going up against whoever was a part of this. From the little he'd seen/heard, there was some competition. Six liked a challenge.Â 

"DID YOU GET ALL OF THAT?" The giant hand snapped Six out of his thoughts. "Oh, uh Yeah! Totally." Six nodded as he took the pen from Isabelle's paw's and began to skim the contract again. Nothing was out of order, all seemed fair. He signed on the dotted line.

_Courier Six (Marcus Quoh).Â_

"EXCELLENT!" Master Hand then took the contract from Six and put it in his desk. "WE'LL HAVE YOU BE ANNOUNCED AT DINNER! ISABELLE SHALL AID YOU WITH YOUR LUGGAGE!"Â 

"Thanks a lot, sir."

"I WILL SEE YOU SOON!"

**XXX (TIME PASSES!!! DADADADAHHH!!!) XXX**

The Smashers all sat at the gigantic Dinner table as the eagerly waited for their meal. Captain Falcon and Ike were talking about the match earlier, raving over the combat (Falcon still thought he should've fought though.) Olimar was sitting with his pikmin, helping them feed. The Winner, Samus, was being surrounded by her best friend Zelda and her own Boyfriend Snake. It had been years since the two of them began seeing each other in the Brawl Tournament, and while it wasn't their brightest time in the tournament (They remembered the tripping...) they alway's had each other. It hurt to be separated last tournament, but with the two of them back together, Samus and Snake were happier than ever. All the other Smashers were busy chatting away with each other, not a care in the world until Dinner was served. They began to scarf down the food (Kirby had his own entire table set up for him alongside DeDeDe. For obvious reasons)Â 

The smashers kept on eating, that is until Master Hand floated down to them. "A MOMENT OF YOUR TIME, SMASHERS?" This worked, probably because of his booming voice. As they all turned their attention to him, the floating hand of god felt a bit exasperated. Probably because of the metaphorical spotlight on him. "I HAVE A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! ONE THAT SHALL CHANGE OUR FUTURE FIGHTER SELECTION GOING FORWARD! ONE THAT SHALL BREAK BARRIERS BETWEEN THE WORLDS! ONE THAT-"

"Get on with it Master Chump! Who's the new guy?! And it better not be some Bowsette clone of me or somethin', and it better not be that Sans guy we've heard so much about!" Bowser roared as he chomped on a chicken leg. "Yeah Master Wuss, who's the new guy!" His son, Bowser Jr. and the Koopaling's hollered in agreement. Say what you will about Bowser as a person, he was an excellent father to his children and loved them all equally.Â 

Master Hand sighed out of his non-existent mouth. "OUR FIRST THIRD PARTY GUEST DLC FIGHTER IS HERE! IT IS WITH GREAT HONOR THAT I WELCOME...COURIER SIX TO THE BATTLE!" The hand teleported away, revealing Six standing. As the other fighters had their eyes on him, Six waved his hand. "Umm...Howdy?"

"OHMYGOSHHII'MDAISY!"

"AAAAH A new fighter!"

"Welcome to the Captain Falcon championship, featuring the Smash bro's."

"Greetings."

"Hyaah!"

"Another weakling, pathetic."

"Ooh, he's a mysterious one! I bet he's going to be so fascinating to know..."

"oooh...he looks scary..."

"Hiiiii!"

"I'm really feeling this!"

That was the general reaction of everyone greeting him (and also nearly tackling him as they gathered around the new fighter). As he felt himself be squished and drowned out by dozens of other voices, he had a simple thing to say to himself.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

 


	2. Denial, Panic, Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took longer to update than I expected, oh well. 
> 
> Just for the record, future chapter's probably won't be as long as the first one, so don't expect anything to be like...4000 word's or something. This is my more laid back work, so expect around 500 word's. Maybe less, maybe more. Who knows?

Six gasped for air as he ducked behind a corner to avoid...well most people. It had been 2 day's since he'd arrived to the Smash Mansion and he was getting swarmed with questions and information. Stuff like "Hey, where'd you get your guns?" to "What's the best things to hunt in your world?" and even "Are you Single?".

 

He'd didn't know who asked him that. He also didn't want to know...yet.

 

He slid down the wall as he ripped off his helmet. His eye's had bags underneath the second bag's, which were also underneath another set of bags. Not to mention that those bags...never mind you get the point. 

 

Six sighed as he rubbed his hair, feeling his scalp being massaged. He just needed rest. Rest sounded good right about now...maybe he'd take a quick nap...

 

"Hiii!"

 

Of course that couldn't happen. Why? Well because of the pink blob looking thing with a face talking to him. Six opened his eye's begrudgingly and just looked at the puffball. The puffball looked back at him. Six to Puffball. Puffball to Six. This staring contest of will's could only end in one way, and one way only.

 

"Uhmm...hi."

 

"Hi!" Six held out his hand slowly, to which the puffball shook it eagerly. "So little guy, what's your name?"

 

"I Kiwrby!" It spoke like an infant, an infinitely cutter infant, but still an baby. "Alright Kirby, what are ya doin with a sad sack with me?"

 

"Poyo?" It replied. Six...didn't know what that meant. "Are...you going to say anything else?"

 

"Poyo?"

 

"No? Nothin'?  
  


"Poyo."

 

"Alrighty then..." Six looked away, turning to the wall and ignoring Kirby. But Kirby stayed. Six glanced at him, questioning to himself Kirby's strange behavior. "What do you want? Hear my entire life story and regrets?"

 

"Poyo!" Kirby then waddled over next to him and sat down, looking at him as if to hear his story. "Well...uhm...mind if I just rant for a bit?"

 

"Poyo." Kirby smiled, letting Six continue. "Well...ever since I came here I've done nothing but be chased, questioned, interrogated, flirted with maybe, and a whole bunch of other stuff, I've haven't fought anyone in a match, I haven't really met anyone and I don't know what the hell I'm even doing with my life!" Six gasped for breath, not even registering that he hadn't taken a breath. Kirby just watched as Six turned to him. "Is...that normal?"

 

"Poyo!"

 

"Right, you can't speak. Of course." Kirby then stood up and began to...hug him. Six sat still, confused on to why this puffball was just hugging him, but he accepted it. "Thanks little buddy."

 

"Poyo..." Kirby responded. Kirby then helped him up after hearing both of their stomachs grumble, seem's like they were both hungry. Kirby then began to lead him somewhere quickly, ignoring Six's demands to slow down.

**XXX**

Rosalina smiled as she watched the children of the Tourney eat their lunch. The inkling's were chatting with Toon Link and Bowser Jr. about random things, while the other's were watching Diddy Kong and one of the Villager's duel each other in one of their video games. The only question was the whereabouts of Kirby. Kirby didn't need to be present, since he was a veteran of the very first tournament, but the pink puff would never pass up an opportunity for free food.

 

Just as she thought this, Kirby ran into the kitchen, leading the newcomer Courier Six. With an energetic grunt, Kirby floated up onto the counter and grabbed a sandwich, two bottle of ketchup, 10 tomato's, a cake, and 15 piece's of fruit for himself, and a soda and sandwich for Six. The two of them ignored the children's stare's as they sat down and ate together, with Six smiling at Kirby's enthusiasm.

 

Rosalina's thoughts were simple and to the point. " _So cuuuute"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. Done. I don't care how dumb this is, it's here.
> 
> Also, if you like this, leave an idea for a prompt for the next chapters. I really honestly have no ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of that. Now, I know Fallout will never be part of Smash Bros, but I did imagine a move-set/character design and alt's for Six. Just for fun, I'll share it with you.
> 
> Standing Still: Six stands upright, his fists clenched and ready for a fight. His helmet lights are on.
> 
> Walking/Sprinting: He runs like Fallout New Vegas. Walking/Sprinting is the movement animations from New Vegas
> 
> Standard Attack: He does a basic punch, from New Vegas. Damage is 4
> 
> Jab: He throws out a set of three punches, ending the last one with a Unnarmed power attack. Damage is 12
> 
> Side Tilt: He swings a Machete. Damage is 6
> 
> Down Tilt: He uses his machete to attack those around him. Damage is 8
> 
> Up tilt: He swings upwards his machete. Damage is 10
> 
> Dash attack: He does a combat roll similar to Snake. Same damage as Snake's dash attack.
> 
> Forward Smash: He charges up a shotgun blast. The closer an enemy is to the attack, the more damage he does. Max Damage is 40
> 
> Up smash: He throws a grenade upwards, detonating quickly for the attack. Damage is 20
> 
> Down Smash: He fires an SMG both ways. Damage is 12
> 
> Neutral Special: He fires his Pistol up to six times before reloading. Damage for each shot is 8, resulting in 48 if all bullets hit.
> 
> Side Special: Six pulls out his rifle and fires repeatedly for 12 rounds. Damage for each bullet is 3.3. resulting in 40 damage if you hit all the shots on one person.
> 
> Up special: He does an uppercut with a knife, borrowing from Simon's/Richter's Moveset. Damage is same as them.
> 
> Down Special: Six pulls out his sniper rifle and targets an enemy. Hold to charge and once ready, fire to shot an explosive round. Depending on charge, damage ranges from 20 with little charge to 100 with full charge.
> 
> Neutral Air: He does an uppercut that damages all around him. Damage is 10
> 
> Side air: He takes a shot with his marksman carbine and fires a projectile like Isabelle. Does 20 damage
> 
> Down air: Use's a power fist to punch downwards, having more knockback than his other attacks. Does 12 damage
> 
> Up air: He uses a Grenade launcher to fire a projectile, dealing 20 explosive damage if direct hit. If only blast damage, then does 10
> 
> Grab: Grabs someone by the neck
> 
> Pummel: Does repeated hits with a knife, does 6 damage per hit
> 
> Forward Throw: stabs with a knife and sends them away. Does 13 damage
> 
> Back Throw: Suplex's someone, does 8 damage
> 
> Up throw: Hit's them on the head and uses a grenade launcher to send them flying up. Does 15 damage
> 
> Down throw: Forces them on the ground and fires repeatedly with a random weapon. Does 12 damage in total.
> 
> Final Smash: V.A.T.S: He activates his pip-boy and time slows down across the stage, like Bayonetta. He has to attack people in a similar way to Bayonetta, but can either attack one person more times for more damage, or everyone for less damage. Once time is up, the final smash begins. Six targets the enemy with V.A.T.S. and shoots them repeatedly with his pistol on a chosen body part. If you attacked only one person, the damage is increased. If multiple people are chosen, less damage. If one person, then an instant kill. If 2, then 60, 3, 50, 4, 45, 5, 40, 6, 35, 7, 30.
> 
> Victory Screens: He faces away from the camera, then turns his head slightly to face it (Reference to the E3 trailer). 2nd victory screen is him flipping the Platinum Chip like a coin before grabbing it.
> 
> Alts:  
> 1st: Default. His Elite Riot gear and helmet.  
> 2nd: Elite Riot gear but no helmet. We get to see his face.  
> 3rd: Back with the helm, but the suit colors are changed to the colors of the NCR  
> 4th: Caeser's Legion Colors  
> 5th: House Colors  
> 6th: Independent Vegas colors  
> 7th: Blue and yellow, referring to Vault Tech. Number on the back is 101, referring to the lone wanderer  
> 8th: Same as the first, but darker colors. Number is 111, referring to the Sole Survivor.
> 
> Overall, Six's character style is similar to a zoner from other Fighting games. High damage from projectiles but can't take a lot of damage. He's an middle-weight fighter and has decent speed. His projectiles are his best weapons. Six is a gamble, high risk vs high reward. Be patient with his attacks and stay out of range of other fighters.
> 
> Now, before I leave I want to ask you all. Who is your main in Super Smash Brothers Ultimate, and why? Personally, I main Kirby. I'm a big-time fan of Kirby and his series (Super Star Ultra was actually one of the first games I have ever played, so I owe the pink puffball a lot) and I love how Kirby play's in this installment. Leave your choice of main in the comments alongside who you want in Smash as DLC (I know Fallout will never happen, but maybe Master Chief? I mean, Microsoft and Nintendo are buddy buddy now Come on!)
> 
> Have a good time reading this crap.


End file.
